¿Que dibujas?
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: ¿Qué dibujas?-otra vez sintió esa insistente voz detrás de ella,vio caer un pétalo de cerezo frente a sus ojos y la cálida brisa de verano removió su rubio cabello.Levantó la vista y lo vio,sonriente e interesado por su cuaderno.


_¿Que dibujas?_

-¿Qué dibujas?-otra vez sintió esa insistente voz detrás de ella, vio caer un pétalo de cerezo frente a sus ojos y la cálida brisa de verano removió su rubio cabello. Levantó la vista y lo vio, sonriente e interesado por su cuaderno, intentando ver lo que había en el.

_-Huir-_pensaste, seguramente, sería la mejor opción. Sin emitir ninguna palabra, se levantó del césped y comenzó a correr, perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos que había mas adelante dejándolo a él absorto bajo el árbol de cerezos.

Cansada llegó a un lugar especial al cuál iba siempre, detrás de la escuela, en uno de los lugares menos usados, se sentaba bajo en árbol y dibujabas lo primero que se le ocurría. Suspirando agitadamente y jadeando se apoyó sobre uno de los muros blancos de la institución, apretando su preciado cuaderno contra tu pecho. Dejándose caer por este llegó al suelo, perezosamente se quitó un par de mechones rubios traviesos de su rostro y de mala gana despegó sus brazos del cuaderno, dejándolo apoyado sobre sus piernas. Observando atentamente el dibujo que estaba allí sonrió levemente, ahí lo veía otra vez. Nunca entendería por que tenía ese afán de dibujar a _él_, ni flores, ni soles ni ningún otra cosa mas que ese chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, su vecino.

Ahora calmada buscó un lápiz y comenzó a hacer bocetos de rostros y ojos...se podría decir que era lo que mas le gustaba y le divertía dibujar, mas que nada, cuando el mar predomina en el color de su iris. Gastando su tiempo y perdiéndose en el, olvidó lo ocurrido anteriormente y siguió con el perfil que antes había comenzado.

...

Roxas caminaba aparentando despreocupación por el patio del instituto. Otra vez ella había huido... ¿Es que le caería mal? Siempre que intentaba hablarle un _Escape Kamikaze_ –como el lo llamaba- era utilizado por ella, saliendo de cualquier tipo de situación. Su vecina Naminé, era la chica más tímida-y extraña- que jamás hubiera conocido, cosa que le resultaba tierno a la vez; en su opinión, era el prototipo de chica perfecta.

Caminando unos metros más se adentró en una zona despoblada y silenciosa del Insitito, a lo lejos, vio las escaleras que conducían a la azotea del colegio, decidió que seria bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Naminé?-preguntó confundido al verla allí, sentada contra la pared y concentrada dibujando.

Naminé levanto la vista bruscamente y lo vio otra vez, con el cabello rubio revoloteado y sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

-¡Ah!-dijo sorprendida- Roxas-kun...-susurró bajando la vista.

-¿Qué...que haces aquí?-preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella. Naminé se puso de pie y se apegó a la pared.

-Nada-dijo atropelladamente pronto sintió la respiración de Roxas cerca de ella, levantó al mirada otra vez; conmocionada y anonada dio un grito de sorpresa cuando e rostro de Roxas estaba tan cerca de ella.

_-Escape Kamikaze-_pensó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, los labios de él se unieron suavemente a los de ella, apretándolos levemente disfrutando de su tacto y suavidad.

Se separaron suavemente, cuando Roxas abrió sus ojos la vio frente a el, con los ojos cerrados inocentemente y los labios entreabierto, tentándolo a besarla otra vez. ¿Qué había sido ese impulso? No lo sabia, pero le había gustado y ella no se había resistido.

-Rox...-un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio al chico mirando hacia el costado, pronto, sintió un jalón de su brazo izquierdo y Roxas la arrastró hasta detrás de una pared, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora. Un ruido se escuchó desde afuera.

-No están aquí Sora- ¡Kairi! Grito por dentro Naminé ¿Que pasaría si los encontrara? Miró nerviosamente a Roxas, este le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Que raro-escucharon la voz de Sora- Juraría que vi a Roxas pasar por aquí.

-Ya que-dijo Kairi- Vamos, las clases terminaron.

Una vez que esos dos se fueron, Roxas y Naminé suspiraron sonoramente. Se miraron a los ojos, no bastaban palabras, se tomaron de las manos y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose fijamente.

Kairi y Sora los miraban desde lejos, a una distancia prudente, ambos sabían que estaban ahí.

A unos metros de ellos en el suelo, un libro se hojeaba solo por la brisa ce los cerezos, hasta llegar a uno en particular, un boceto, dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, en la misma posición en la que ahora estaban Roxas y Naminé...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi primera historia de ellos... Acepto cualquier critica, mientras sea constructiva ^^ ¿Hubo OoC? ¡ Díganme<em>****_ por favor! Por que es algo que no me gusta, y si lo hago yo... :/_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Saben que? Un review con sus opiniones me hace feliz! Igual que a Ume, Midori y Mei-chan! (inners)_**


End file.
